Flip Side
by tanyart
Summary: A Jedi’s twisted prophecy… Raistlin is the Chosen One. Star Wars and Dragonlance xover.
1. Ch 1: A Rare Find

AN: Set in a Star Wars world with Dragonlance species and a bunch of other things. Um… kinda vague at first, but I hope you guys can catch on, hehe. I find it very amusing seeing that DL and SW have a bunch in common. :0 If I don't get enough interest, I will not continue. Fair warning, so please review.

* * *

**Flip Side**

_"Three is the number of those who do holy work;  
Two is the number of those who do lover's work;  
One is the number of those who do perfect evil;  
Or perfect good."_

-Clive Barker, Abarat.

* * *

**Chapter One: A rare find**

Set in the Golden Age of the Jedi Order when the Jedi were large in numbers and the Republic was uncorrupt. Everything was solid black and white. The whole universe was far from peace, however. Slave trades held strong, the black market was flourishing, and there was an uneasy feeling that kept up in the back of the Jedi Council's mind…

**oOo**

Young Raistlin Majere stood along side his master, eyeing the elven baby with disdain. The padawan's dull blue eyes unfocused then fixed themselves upon the form of his master, who leaned over the silent bundle that shielded the baby from the chill of the falling rain.

"I told you so," Raistlin hissed, liking the chance to gloat. The boy hugged his Jedi cloak closer to his shivering body. He was amused to see a small frown on his master's face.

"The force is strong in you," the older man said simply, lifting the child into his arms. Clear silver eyes stared back at him. Neither alarmed or scared by the two Jedi, the elf child was as quiet as the dead. Had it not been for Raistlin's extremely force sensitive senses, the baby would have died alone right here. The two had been sent as negotiators between the two planets of Silvanesti and Qualinesti. Despite the numerous peace treaties the two have signed, the two elven planets were still at the brink of war. Tired of sitting through the idle chatter of the Silvanesti lords, Raistlin had excused himself, only to return later speaking curtly that his master should come with him.

The padawan had heard the calling of a force-sensitive being. A rare thing indeed to find on any elven land. Blessed with grace, sharp eyesight, and beauty, the elves had little need for the force genetics. Elves that that were born with the gift were said to be cursed and bad luck. It was a silly rumor that grew into an epidemic of orphaned youngsters with pointed ears. At first skeptical of Raistlin's urgings, the master found it easier to just do as the boy said. They ended up taking a speeder to the edge of Silvanost, finding the baby wrapped in blankets.

But how…? Raistlin couldn't have possibly sensed the child from such a distance!

The man felt his padawan's mind shift restlessly, their bond through the force being well formed. However, as much as he tried to get closer to Raistlin, the young boy would always draw away. It wasn't enough to read each other's thoughts. Though only twelve years of age, Raistlin had an extraordinary talent in the force.

"With a midi-chlorian count of over twenty thousand, I suppose you're right," Raistlin said, flicking the thin apprentice braid over his shoulder. The string of brown hair whipped around, caught by the wind and slapped his other cheek as if to reprimand the padawan for his arrogance.

The man's face twisted into a mirthless smile. He didn't have a reply for Raistlin's comment, so he changed the subject.

"An elf," he murmured, "A Jedi elf. We don't get very many of those."

"Seeing that the whole lot is killed or abandoned before we can get to them."

Master Fistandantilus chuckled dryly, handing the baby over to his padawan. Raistlin took the baby in his arms, looking rather uncomfortable.

"We should get the baby to the Temple as soon as possible."

"What about the negotiations?" Raistlin asked without much enthusiasm. He shifted the bundle of flesh in his arms, a bit startled to hear a small gurgle of protest from the child. A small pale hand pulled out from the wrap of blankets to tug at his padawan's braid. Raistlin caught the flash of silver on the baby's wrist. He tilted his head to get a better look at the bracelet… no… not bracelet. Servant's wrist cuffs.

"I don't think the lords will take kind to seeing a force-sensitive elf-child. We should leave as soon as possible then come back after we've dropped off the child," Fistandantilus said. He glanced back, seeing that Raistlin's attention was diverted to something else. "Now what's this?"

Raistlin looked up, taking the baby's hand and holding it out for his master to see.

"His parents were probably slaves or servants. It's got the I.D. number and name engraved," the boy answered flatly.

Fistandantilus glanced at the cuff.

"Dalamar Argent," he read outloud.

"At least we didn't need to come up with a name."

"Indeed. With your lack of creativity, I wonder what it could've been."

"Why would I have to name it?" Raistlin snapped.

"You found it, padawan."

"Well, master, Dalamar is his name, so rest assured," Raistlin said coolly, shoving the baby back into Fistandantilus' hold. The boy started to walk back towards the speeder. "Duty is what lead me to him."

"Duty? As a Jedi?" Fistandantilus asked, just wanting to get the last words. There was an odd note in his voice, something he was sure the boy wouldn't miss.

Railstin whirled around, his normally neutral face becoming dark. He stared at his master, lips curving into a small smirk.

"What else is there, master?"

The Jedi Master paused, gazing warily back at his padawan. Somethings were just too much. The air grew thick with tension and the rain added nothing more than a gloomy atmousphere. The two Jedi stood alone. Roused by the feeling of clashing minds, Dalamar finally issued a small wail. He was cold, wet, hungry and restless in Fistandantilus' arms. It wasn't until then that the Master caught sight of Raistlin's hand on his lightasber. Slim fingers traced over the hilt as if in a nervous habit.

The master chuckled, looking down at Dalamar.

"Perhaps I might get a chance to train him…"

Raistlin snorted, "Not that I'm jealous, but you know you can't. You still have me." The boy's reminder to the Jedi rule of one apprentice to a master at a time annoyed Fistandantilus. He heard a hint of panic in Raistlin's voice. Oh no… not because of jealousy…

"You're skilled enough to take the Knight Trials," he said, growing irritated that his padawan nodded in agreement, "That way, I could get rid of you." From an outsider's view, it seemed that the master and padawan were merely teasing each other, but the both of them knew that this was no joke.

"At this age, the council will never allow it," Raistlin replied, "But dear master, that's not the point. I still have so much more to learn from you…" Sarcasm bit deep with each word.

"You plan to kill me, don't you, padawan?"

"I know what you are, master," Raistlin returned, "And I will kill you for it." With that, he trudged on, footsteps barely making a sound on the soggy ground.

Fistandantilus smiled. The threat was not something new. Raistlin needed him as he needed Raistlin. For now, things would work out. The master followed after his padawan, glancing down at the silent body in his arms.

"And I wonder what role you would have to play…"

End Chapter.

* * *

Review, or I shall bite you!


	2. Ch 2: Save Me

AN: I'm sort of looking for a beta reader. Read my bio for more info. 

And those of you who are a bit vague with SW, I'll list the Jedi ranks from lowest to highest and their **typical** age group.

**Youngling:** 1-10 Padawan Hopeful: 10-13. _After the age of 13 or 14, the Hopefuls are sent to the Jedi Corps and into the farming/labor services if they do not obtain a master willing to train them.  
_**Padawan:** 10+

_(Knight Trials are taken to earn the proceeding rank, sort of like the Test in DL, eh?)_  
**Knight:** 21+

**Master:** 30+

That being done, here is the next chapter to FS…

* * *

**Chapter Two:Save Me**

_"The hours unmake _

_Our flesh, our bone  
The soul is all;  
And all alone."_

-Second verse to the opening of Wicked Strange, Abarat by Clive Barker.

* * *

Years have passed since Master Fistandantislus and Raistlin had found the force gifted elf-child. Regretfully, many of their adventures will not be known or recorded yet. Even in their short time together, Raistlin and Fistandantislus have filled whole volumes with their countless deeds. …Deeds, you ask? Oh yes. After all, these two were Jedi. The Jedi were there to protect the Republic. Peacekeepers; never soldiers until the last resort. 

There was still much more to find out about the odd pair. Both were considered geniuses at the time. A smart match, and it wasn't long until Master Fistandantilus obtained a seat as one of the head members of the Jedi High Council. However, due to a shocking event, he was not able to continue his position. It was also inevitable that Raistlin should take the Trials at such a young age. Barely sixteen, but a fully qualified Knight, the other Council members couldn't help but feel uneasy at Raistlin's rising accomplishments. Par-Salian, for instance, openly opposed the mere thought of Raistlin taking the Knight Trials… however…

**oOo**

Master Fistandantilus padded softly through the metallic corridors. There were plenty of detours and dead ends… this labyrinth was no easy obstacle. However, a Jedi Master such as himself could have passed through without so much trouble. Fistandantilus' gazed flickered over to a dividing corridor. Not even pausing to consider the split, he abruptly turned and headed into the right side. He was sure Raistlin would be there. …This calling. His padawan was waiting for him.

The path he chose did not lead him astray. The Jedi Master soon came upon a heap of sizzling droid parts. No doubt Raistlin had taken all of them down within a minute. The crackle of cut circuits and loose electricity lighted up the dim hallways, giving off an eerie blue glow.

…Eleven, twelve… thirteen completely destroyed droids. Certainly no walk in the park.

Fistandantilus smiled bitterly. He had trained his apprentice well enough. For the High Council to send in thirteen droids after Raistlin was definitely worth complimenting about. Though the difficultly level couldn't be detected after the battle, Fistandantilus assumed that they had been set on the highest count. Yes, Raistlin would become an excellent vessel.

Once the Master stepped around the brutal carnage of mechanical parts, he spotted his padawan not too far ahead of him. Oil scented smoke steamed out in small puffs, leftover from the short battle before. The gray haze drifted around, making the visibility low. But despite all that, Fistandantilus knew exactly what his padawan was doing.

Raistlin sat on his knees, eyes closed and breathing even and calm. His lightsaber rested in his lap. Both his hands gripped easily over the hilt in a relaxed fashion. There was a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, evidence of his fight with the droids. The teen's face was a little paler than usual. Raistlin has always been physically weak, Fistandantilus thought with a small sneer. A pity that his mind couldn't belong into an equally fit body. In front of his padawan's still form was a doorway with a set of inscribed runes written across it. It was a riddle of all sorts, basically made to force the person to sit and meditate himself to get the door open. The Knight Trials not only tested one's combat skills, but their knowledge and use of the force.

"It is against the rules for you to interfere with my Trials, Fistandantilus…"

The Jedi Master scowled, "You will address me as your Master, padawan." Even in deep meditation, the padawan was able to stay alerted with his presence.

Raistlin opened his eyes, glancing up at Fistandantilus. His face was void of all emotion, but the annoyance in his voice was vaguely apparent. "Not after my Trials, I won't."

"Ah, but that has yet to pass," Fistandantilus said, moving closer to Raistlin.

The Jedi Master's steel gray eyes glinted maliciously. Raistlin could sense the hunger emitting from his master. It was an imposing power and the teen nearly shrank away. He was afraid. He knew it. Afraid, but determined. Raistlin's grip tightened on his lightsaber as he slowly got up to his feet. The battle with the droids had cost him a large amount of his stamina…. And the fight he was about to get into might just finish off the rest of it.

"You dare not do anything to me. The council is watching my Trials.. you know this… master," Raistin said calmly with a hint of scorn.

"Let them, they will not stop me," Fistandantilus answered. His gaze went over to the silver ceiling. The whole labyrinth was nothing more than a simulation. All solid holograms… though the people inside couldn't tell, he knew the Council was watching everything that they did from the outside. He smirked. Par-Salian wouldn't even lift a finger to help Raistlin. His success would be definite. The Jedi master was rewarded by a flicker of confusion in Raistlin's blue eyes. The padawan had taken a surprise blow.

"I know what you are, master, and I will kill you-"

Fistandantilus erupted into a dry laugh. "Hah! You have said that so many times before. I grow tired of that line. What am I exactly then, Raistlin?"

The padawan had not expected this kind of reaction. That much was true by the way his hands balled into fists at his side. His white knuckled hold on his lightsaber grew slippery with sweat.

"A Sith… a user of the dark side of the force…" Raistlin said quietly.

"You have our close relationship and bond to thank for that. If I hadn't underestimated you-"

"But you did," Raistlin interrupted, his blue eyes growing livid. If there was anything he hated, it was being underestimated. The padawan shifted into a defensive position, but did not activate his lightsaber. It was the Jedi way to wait for the first attack in a duel. Even with this interference, he knew that the High Council was still watching him… testing him. Maybe, just maybe… this was part of the Trials?

Fistandantilus chuckled. "I should've known. You could have informed the High Council and expose me of my secret. You used me, Raistlin…. Just as I have used you to get what I want. Not very Jedi-like if you ask me."

Raistlin exhaled slowly, preparing himself for the duel. He couldn't let his anger get in the way, but that didn't mean he couldn't shoot something back at him. Though Fistandantilus showed no outward movement for a fight, he knew his master enough to watch out for a surprise attack. Raistlin's lips curled into a small smirk. "So… how's your version of immortality, master? You continue to live by using my body as a vessel, right? Oh, don't look so surprise. You underestimated me, remember?" Raistlin was absolutely thrilled to see the look of shock on Fistandantilus' face.

But it was then that Fistandantilus lunged to attack. His lightsaber flashed out in a blurry green haze in front of Raistlin. Though mildly unprepared for it, Raistlin's Jedi reflexes saved himself from being sliced in two. The padawan smoothly activated his icy blue weapon and blocked his master's attack. The two glowing blades met with the sound of a furious hiss and crackle. It was enough to make most people grind their teeth, but not the two force-users… this was an art.

Raistlin let off some slack for momentum and then eagerly let his blade curve into an arc to swing off Fistandantilus' lightsaber. Being taught an offensive form of fighting, he did not hesitant to press on his attack. However, Fistandantilus was the one who taught Raistlin, and that indeed made things more difficult for the young padawan. The two danced in a deadly circle of parries, blocks, and slashes. A duel between two Jedi with their lightsabers could last for hours and the both of them knew that they didn't have the time.

"-I have thousands of years of experience, Raistlin! And what do you have? Nothing! You cannot possibly beat me…" The Sith gloated, preying on another weakness by a verbal assault.

"Watch me, master," Raistlin hissed through set teeth. His arms were tiring and his body felt like it could collapse any moment. Stamina was not something he had. Sweat drenched his tanned tunic and Raistlin felt his movement growing sluggish and stiff. His eyes focused of the face of his master, who wasn't even short of breath yet. The Jedi felt the tingle of dark thoughts in the back of his mind. It was a feeling of helplessness. Where was Par-Salian? Shouldn't he be here, helping him?

"I-," Raistlin began, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus! Block, parry, attack, block… He was barely breathing. He needed more air, but the rhythm of battle would not allow him to. Counter, attack, block… Attack, attack, attack! Raistlin held back a choked laugh as he pressed onward, feeling his master draw back. Weakening! "I-I have-" He stopped, feeling a shift in his master's mind. Through the bond, he sensed with growing horror what was going to happen. A trap! Fistandantilus was intentionally letting Raistlin advance forward…

He saw in slow motion that Fistandantilus' right hand –saber hand- was pulling away. Whether or not this was some trick of the force, Raistlin knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge it. He felt the energy gathering into the palm of the Sith's hand. And quite suddenly, he saw a flash of jagged blue light streaking towards him. The pain came later. Even as he knew… Raistlin saw the power Fistandantilus wielded. Force lightning, an attack that no Jedi could ever learn without the aid of the dark side of the force.

Raistlin screamed and his lightsaber clattered uselessly to the ground. It didn't make sense. No sense at all…. Fistandantilus needed his body, right? So why destroy it? His body twisted in agonizing pain. Raistlin was suspended in the air, held by the sheer energy of the force lighting. His jerking limps shook with spasms. The Jedi was unable to draw no breath, but he continued to scream as his felt his skin start to burn and sizzle away…

Raistlin knew… He knew as he saw the ghastly smile on Fistandantilus' face… He knew as he was surrendering to that sweet darkness. The pain was slowly ebbing away.

He was going to die and there was no one there to save him.

End Chapter.

* * *

Much thanks to my reviewers who left awesome reviews. I LESS THAN THREE ALL OF YOU! 

majinme- Thank you! I guess its partly because this crossover fitted so well, I just hope I'm up to writing it!

DarkRaistlin- Heh heh. Let's just say that… yes, there's gonna be a lot of Jedi stuff heading our way.

Glora Ree- Thanks, I was actually surprised that no one has ever posted a SwaDL fic before on this site. Lol.

Darkhymns- Woo, it's a bit of a change from my humor writings, but I'm glad I'm capable of some serious works too! Thanks.

Malystrix- lol, I hope I'm not disappointing you with this chapter.

Marbles- The Star Wars movies were a bit known for their cheesy romance scenes and lines. XD I don't plan for any to happen, but you'll never know…. (Crysania: 'Oh Raistlin, you're breaking my heart!' Haha…)

Meowcat00- Rawr. I won't. X3

Also, I would like to give credit to the online encyclopedia, Wikipedia. I had a helluva time doing research. Sometimes, my pitiful fandom-knowledge for Star Wars isn't just enough… xD

Oh, I wasn't sure if it was going to show up… 'Less than three is the heart symbol'. lol. Please review!


	3. Ch 3: Folly

AN: Blah. I've updated because I am insane. It's a little short, but this chapter was fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Folly**

_"Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you."  
_-Yoda

* * *

Par-Salian remained silent as the view screen flickered the images of Fistandantilus making his way through the holographic labyrinth. His two companions also stayed quiet, but he could feel one inwardly seething while the other sat mildly perplexed, if not a little taken aback. The Head Jedi Master blinked once as he heard the static exchanges from Fistandantilus and Raistlin. 

_"-I grow tired of that line. What am I exactly then, Raistlin?"_

_"A Sith… a user of the dark side of the force…"_

All three of them had assumed that much by the time they saw Fistandantilus enter the Testing area, but the shock came nevertheless. However, the responses from the Heads of the Jedi council were all too different.

"A _Sith_? Right under our noses?" La Donna broke the silence with a slight sneer. The female Jedi Master was known for her quick temper and aggressive manner. It was no surprise that she would be the first to say what she thought. "How many times has he been in the same room as us? Did we sense anything? No!" Her cool black eyes swept over Par-Salian as if he was to blame for all of this.

Seeing another spat about to heat up, the ever-calm Justarius placed his hands up in a gesture of peace. Par-Salian and La Donna were close friends to say the least, but were often seen as rivals if it were not for the Jedi Code.

"I'll call up a team to stop Fistandantilus," he said, taking the matters back before an argument could spark up. Justarius was about to have his leave when he felt a slight warning through the force. He stopped, took a questioning glance at Par-Salian, then sat back down. "You have… other plans?" he ventured to his senior.

"By the Force, Par-Salian! If you hadn't noticed, this situation is very urgent!" La Donna snapped, also hinting the admonition from Par-Salian. Unlike Justarius, she had left her seat and intended to leave right away, but hung back to hear what he had to say.  
Master Par-Salian stared at the two with a pair of tired and haunted eyes. The price of having so much knowledge of the force wasn't easy. "I've had a premonition," he began softly.

That stopped La Donna in her tracks and Justarius' mellow face slowly eased into a small frown. Visions were not taken lightly to the Jedi. There were only a few selected practitioners of the force that specialized in premonitions. Generally, all Jedi had some skill in it. A flash of the future only a second before it really happened were considered normal reflexes to them.

"Raistlin is the Chosen One, he will stop Fistandantilus. The Prophesy will come true-"

"We've heard this before, Par-Salian," interrupted La Donna. Her impatience tainted the air and filled up the room. Out of all the Jedi, her complete dominance over lightsaber combat went unmatched. With it, came her aggressive Force powers but a strong loyalty to the Jedi Order. "I for one would not wish the death of a Jedi against a Sith in our very Temple."

"It's too late," Justarius said with a sad sigh. He had been keeping an eye on the vew screen, watching the battle between Raistlin and Fistandantilus. As calm as his demeanor was, the Jedi Master's eyes widen nevertheless when the Sith had sent a powerful strike of Force in a lightning-like form towards Raistlin. It was a power that no Jedi would dare to obtain.

"So much for your prophesy," La Donna murmured, eyes boring into Par-Salian's stunned face. She turned and hurried out of the room.

Silently, Justarius rose from his seat. He did not avoid Par-Salian's gaze, but refused to offer any words at the moment. He briefly looked at the view screen, where the body of...

"He's still alive?" he inhaled slowly.

Par-Salian's eyes flickered to where Justarius was looking. It was true. The young Jedi had sat up, looking curiously at his hands. He touched his face in disbelief and for a moment, smiled. The two Jedi Masters were speechless. They watched as another figure appeared on the scene, La Donna, looking just about as shocked as them. She knelt down next to Raistlin, speaking softly.

**o0o**

Raistlin refused to give himself up to the darkness that surrounded him. He whole body wracked from the pain of the Force lightning attack, but it was as if his mind was detached from it all. He was floating, mind almost falling into a trancelike state. He could see Fistandantilus' triumphant face amongst the sharp blue contrast of light that streaked across his failing vision.

It was that disgusting sight alone that made his resolution absolute. Raistlin fought for his life. He didn't know how, but he did. His body was useless, crashing into the wall, limbs spastically wavering. So instead, Raistlin defended the only part of him that he could- his mind.

He was the Chosen One, wasn't he? Though the masters always carefully avoided the subject right in front of them, there was no denying that Raistlin was a prodigy. The prodigy. Raistlin wouldn't condemn himself to such a fate this early in his life. To die while still a padawan? He was at the barest minimum of a Knight!

Mental shields sprang up in his mind, blocking everything. Pain, darkness, hope, and desperation. In that moment, Raistlin found himself oddly at peace. He could die now, and he could accept it. However, in that pause of serenity he also saw the chance of his survival. Oh, it was a terrible price to pay, but Raistlin could deal with it later.

The world went utterly still. Raistlin's mental shields crumbled and inside his mind's eye, the young Jedi saw an invasion. It was Fistandantilus' aura... no, Raistlin thought in horror, his master's soul itself. The ugly thing was inside his body- his head, trying to take over. Raistlin would not allow it, but he noted curiously, nothing was happening. Though his shields were down, Fistandantilus was not moving in. Actually, his soul seemed frozen on the spot.

It was a break in time, Raistlin thought suddenly, watching the world's stillness for the first time.

... and he caused it.

Time stopped? Raistlin didn't no how or why, but if the Force willed it to be that way just for him, then he better take advantage of it. He pushed Fistandantilus' soul from his own, leaving a gritty taste of the dark side lingering in his head. Raistlin paused, wondering if he should make a clean sweep. He didn't want any part of his former master's aura left inside him. However... Fistandantilus was currently rendered helpless. Raistlin thought of how easy would be to slip into the Sith's mind and destroy it.

The Jedi was torn for a split second, but finally reached a decision. The Universe needed to rid itself of all Sith. Evil would no longer be a problem... for now. Raistlin was not so foolish enough to believe that whole evil could be destroyed. He suppose he should start with Fistandantilus then.

Raistlin's sent his aura of Force to Fistandantilus. He watched the soft golden glow of his soul slip into the Sith, infiltrating his mind. As warped and muddy as the Sith's head was, Raistlin found it easy to snap it clean, breaking whatever spirit there was. He started to retreat back into his own body, sliding in just as time resumed.

Pain registered once again and Raistlin found himself screaming silently. Fighting against everything his body demanded, Raistlin gazed into Fistandantilus' twisted face. Force lightning crackled, but the Jedi saw the Sith's raged and surprised expression. It was genuinely satisfying. The Sith knew he was beat, his mind broken.

The lightning storm ceased and Raistlin dimly heard a continuous scream of despair, fury, and madness. He tried to see who it was, he wanted to see Fistandantilus' dying expression.

But... as he slowly faded into a black oblivion, he realized...

The scream was his own.

**o0o**

"Raistlin? Can you stand?" La Donna asked, placing a hand to steady the dazed Raistlin. As much Jedi training as she had, she couldn't suppress her overwhelmed feeling of... shock. She could not sense Fistandantilus anywhere and not a trace of the dark side lingered in the testing room. It was as if nothing happened here. The Jedi Master wasn't even prepared for the sight of Raistlin, who she expected to look as if he had been bunt to a crisp. In fact, she wasn't even prepared to see his corpse at all, much less a living one. She held her breath at the sight of him. His skin had turned a brilliant golden color and his hair was as white as stars.

The young Jedi blinked once, tilting his head to look at La Donna. His eyes widen, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His pupils, La Donna could see, were hourglass shaped. His lips moved silently, though she could easily tell the single name that he mouthed.

"Where is he?" she asked sternly, feeling his body slump under her grasp.

"Not here..." Raistlin breathed and for no apparent reason, La Doona was concerned to find the boy smirking. "He's gone..." he continued quietly as his eyes closed. With a satisfied sigh, Raistlin drew out his last three words that sent a chill up La Donna's spine.

"I killed him."

* * *

End Chapter.

Review please! They won't make me update faster, but I can guarantee that my guilt conscious will develop if I don't put up a new chapter anytime soon.


End file.
